When a business (hereinafter, the “client(s)”) uses pay per call advertising, the client may receive a number of calls from consumers seeking their products or services, etc. When business is good, the number of calls may be overwhelming and too time intensive to monitor. What is desirable to monitor includes determining the number of consumers and extracting significant data from consumer interactions, such as the number and type of products sold, the state or phase of a complicated transaction, or the type of consumer that is interested in a particular product or service.
To keep track of telephone calls and their content (hereinafter, the “consumer(s)”), the client may subscribe to an audio recording and or transcription service. Unfortunately, if the client receives, for example, 30 phone calls a day, and playing the recorded phone messages takes on average five to ten minutes apiece (or a similar amount of time in transcribed form) it may take three hours to listen/read all of the calls, which becomes tedious. Moreover, the client may receive only the caller ID number and a short string identifying the name of the consumer on their telephone, which provides little information about the consumer. The client also needs to manually and mentally extract relevant information from each call, yet may have no tools for finding patterns in the calls that may affect their business.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is and method and system that simplifies the management of call streams from consumers to a client. The method and system would be capable of providing useful data extracted from the call streams that is presented to the client in a user-friendly form.